Aniversario
by JOYhime
Summary: Un día especial para mostrarle a tu pareja que aun recuerdas el día en que se unieron... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

 **.**

 **Aniversarios**

Me levante lo más temprano que pude y corrí al cuarto de mis padres, me acerque con cuidado y trate de hacer lo menos posible de ruido, para no despertar a nadie, supongo que fue una misión exitosa ya que entre y vi hacia la cama donde dormían mami y papi, me encanta verlos siempre juntos.

Siempre es duermen igual, papa siempre está envolviendo a mama en un gran fuerte abrazo, y mama descansa su cabeza en el brazo de papa como si fuera la almohada más cómoda del mundo… me pregunto si lo será para ella?... ho cierto se me olvidaba mi misión… concéntrate… Odette!… me acerque ágilmente hacia la cama, moví levemente a papa… pero esto solo hizo que se pegara más a mama… Arg… YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ABRAZAR A MAMI!... Uff bueno… segundo intento…

Wiiii este si funciono… papi fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos amo sus ojos pero él dice que los míos son mejor ya que son idénticos a mami, y la verdad es que también amo los de mi mami

-buenos días princesita- dijo en un susurro mientras extendía su mano libre para acariciar mi mejilla

-shhh…. no despiertes a mami…-

-sabes que nunca me atrevería- seguía susurrando -ya es hora-

Le asentí con la cabeza

-bien- dijo se fue moviendo poco a poco dejando a mami sola en la cama, me tomo en brazos –bien princesita hay que apresurarnos, ya que mami no tarda en darse cuenta de que esta sola- dijo pasándome en forma juguetona el dedo índice, sobre la punta de la nariz.

Llegamos hasta la cocina, papi me puso en el piso y puso una silla alado de la encimera para que yo le pudiera ayudar, papi saco de los estantes altos harina, huevos, leche, polvo para hornear, y un recipiente

-yo me encargo de mezclarlo papi-

-bien yo iré cortando la fruta, mientras esta la mezcla-

Papi fue cortando algunas fresas, cerezas, lavo algunas frambuesas

-ya está papi- le trataba de pasar el recipiente pero claro no lo podía levantar mucho por mi tamaño, pues claro que pueden esperar cuando tienes 5 años

-muy bien princesita- tomo el recipiente y saco un sartén

-el sartén especial de mami- dije feliz mente

papi solo me sonrió, y comenzó ha colocar un poco de mescla en el sartén, me encanta ver como se forma el corazón dentro del sartén, papi solo le hace corazones a mami…

-papi-

-¿Qué pasa princesita?-

-¿Cuánto amas a mami?-

-la amo más que a mi propia vida-

-¿por eso siempre le haces corazones?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-es solo un recordatorio-

-¿un recordatorio?-

-si-

-¿de qué?-

-de que ella es la única que tiene mi corazón-

-tu corazón?-

-sí, mami es el amor de mi vida y siempre deseo que sepa que yo soy de ella y ella es mía-

-no es cierto-

-¿no es cierto?-

-no-

-mami no es tuya al 100 % ni tú de ella- dije con una sonrisa

Me miro con una sonrisa –tienes razón- dijo después me dio un beso en la frente –bien hay que preparar los platos-

-sii- saque tres platos, en uno puso unos hot cakes en forma de ositos, y en los otros dos puso los de corazones, papi les puso un poco de crema chantilly, yo me encargue de ponerles frutilla, partimos algunas naranjas e hicimos jugo, lo pusimos todo en una gran charola que cargo papi, fui rápidamente a mi habitación y saque los regalos que días atrás papi me había dado para ese día, papi me esperaba en la puerta de su habitación entramos

-¿Dónde está mami?- pregunte poniendo los regalos en la cama

-aquí estoy mi linda princesita- dijo saliendo del baño y tomándome en brazos, me dio un beso en la mejilla

-no es justo amor, nosotros te traíamos el desayuno- dijo papi

-cierto mami… además debes bajarme puedo hacerle daño a mi hermanito!- papi puso la bandeja con el desayuno y me tomo en brazos, papi es muy fuerte y no dudo que cuando nazca Ren nos cargue a los dos a la vez ya que a mí me cargo con un solo brazo aunque para eso falte un poco más de tiempo ya que dijo el abuelito Kuu que a Ren le faltan 3 meses para llegar, pero aun así dice papi que debemos cuidar a mami…

-cierto amor, además deberías estar descansando y dejarte consentir el día de hoy- dijo abrazando a mami de la cintura sin bajarme, le dio un beso en la boca, y mami se puso rojísima

-jajaja mami tú cara parece un tomate-

-eh? enserio-

-jajaja si amor… jajaja me sorprende que aun a esta altura te sonrojes y más aún por lo que hicimos anoche- dijo papi y le guiño un ojo y la acerco más a nosotros, mami se puso más roja… mmm… no entiendo porque mami se puso más roja

–Kuon tonto- le dijo mami a papi mientras escondió su cara en el pecho de papi,

Papi reía y contagiaba la risa al final terminamos riendo mami y yo –ciertooo!... mami… mami…-

-que pasa odette?- pregunto mami, hice que papi me bajara tome los regalos que había dejado en la cama, tome uno y me acerque a donde estaban parados mami y papi, papi aun la tenía abrazada de la cintura

-ten- le di el regalo –FELICIDADES MAMI- le dije con una sonrisa, mami se agacho y me abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomándome una vez más en brazos

-Feliz Aniversario Kyoko- dijo papi abrazándonos a las dos –gracias por ser mi esposa desde hace 7 años y darme a esta hermosa princesa y al futuro principito que viene en camino- decía mientras ponía la mano sobre la poca barriguita que se le veía a mami, se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios esta vez fue más largo que el anterior…

Bueno papi y mami se aman demasiado :) y yo los amo a los dos, aún más ahora que me van a dar un hermanito… Hoy es su aniversario número 7º, y el abuelito Lory les tiene una gran sorpresa espero que les guste ya que yo le ayude a prepararla, pero bueno que se puede hacer cuando pasas mucho tiempo con él en LME ya que papi y mami son sus estrellas principales…

.

.

.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado es algo que había traído rondando en mi cabeza…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aniversario II**

Hoy es un día muy especial, mas que especial, hoy hace 7 años atrás tuve el privilegio en ver con mis propios ojos, el inicio de un nuevo libro de amor, de mis dos chicos favoritos que yo considero como mis propios hijos, estoy tan feliz… Después de tanta pero tanta espera fue tan majestuoso el día de que mi chica Nº1 de Love Me, mi ángel rosa, mi mariposa de alas cristalina, pudo salir de su capullo y expandirse mostrando su belleza y elegancia al mundo…

Bien qué más puedo decir los últimos 2 meses mi linda, dulce, hermosa, preciosa, magnifica, tierna, radiante nieta odette y yo hemos estado trabajando arduamente para este día, debo decir que agradezco que mi linda Odette sea una dulzura y que no haya tenido el mismo defecto que sus padres, de ser tan lentos… ósea solo ellos se atreven a tenerme en ascuas a MI por 1 años enteros desde que Kyoko me confeso en mi oficina que ella estaba enamorada de Ren…

Por Dios! Esos dos, no pueden ser aún más perfectos para el otro… por eso me alegra que lo de los hermanos Heel funcionara tan bien, y me alegre aún más cuando me entere que Kyoko mostraba sus celos y su forma posesiva por Ren en Guam, aun hoy me alegro de haber mandado Jelly como espía, si no me hubiera lamentado perderme esas fotos magnificas, donde Kyoko alejaba a todas las chicas o aún más donde se sentó en el regazo de "Cain"… me alegro mucho que Kyoko se comportara así porque significo que acepto sus sentimientos al 100% XD

Pero bueno, venos ahora ellos llevan 7... 7 años casados! XD (forma fangirl)

En su momento fue triste y preocupante, pero ahora me alegro que Saena san apareciera en ese programa, si ella no hubiera aparecido Kyoko no hubiera podido ir a buscarla para poder cerrar ese círculo, aunque aún hasta hoy no sé qué paso, ese día que ella fue a hablar con su madre, llamo a Ren y este cancelo TODO para ir corriendo hacia ella…

Pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz de que Ren actuara así… ya que 1 año después esa misma fecha Ren y Kyoko nos dieron la gran noticiaaaa!

Aunque aún debo decir que sigo enfadado con ellos por ocultarme por 1 maldito año su noviazgo!

Ahora estoy esperando enfrente de su casa que debo, decir que convenientemente está a 3 minutos de mi modesta casa (mansión)

 _Riing Riing_

-bueno-

-abuelitoo Lory ya está-

-bien estoy fuera-

-bien ya los llevo-

Vi como la princesa Odette salía tomada de la mano de sus padres, la imagen más hermosa que no cualquiera puede ver… :)

-buenos días mis lindos tortolitos-

-EH? presidente- dijeron los dos

-¿Qué pasa Odette…-

-Shh… Kyoko chan… es una sorpresa… y como tal ninguno de los dos puede saber a dónde vamos, por lo cual les vamos a vendar los ojos-

-¿Qué? espere…- no deje que se quejara Kuon cuando Sebastián apareció atrás de él y lo amarro y lo vendo en los ojos, y otra en la boca para que no se quejara

-Kyoko chan, me sigues- le dije ofreciéndole la mano, Kyoko sigue siendo la misma, en su personalidad porque no puedo decir lo mismo en su físico por algo es una de las Actrices más guapas de Japón, junto con su tonto esposo… -bien nos vamos-

-SIII… WIIII VIAJAREMOS EN LA LINDA LIMOSINA AMARILLA- gritaba odette mientras subía a la limosina… o dios se puede amar más a esa niñaaa?! –Abuelito Lory vamos a viajar en ti lindísimo jet Rosa- ok reitero la pregunta y la respuesta es un retundo siiiiiii

-claroooo que siiiiii…. todo lo que Odette ¡Quieraaa!.- la fui abrazar

-Uff!... Presidente la consiente mucho- me recrimino Kyoko

-como si no supiera que ustedes también la malcrían ja ja ja pero obvio como mejor abuelo que KUU yo la malcriare más- :D

-uff no se puede con usted- se acercó a donde estaba sentado "amarrado" Kuon –amor ¿estás bien?- le quito las vendas

-hey se supone que es sorpresaaaa!-

-Presidente- dijo Kyoko con voz dulce y una sonrisa tierna

-está bien pero en el avión se las pondrán-

-vale-

-porque siempre es tan exagerado presidente- decía mientras se quitaba la última cuerda

-JAJAJA porque eres capaz de huir-

¬¬ -Uff… bueno talvez- (Kuon se acomodaba más cercas de Kyoko y la rodeo con un brazo)

Nunca me cansare de ver los así son tan lindos… el viaje al aeropuerto fue tranquilo, Kuon y Kyoko se dejaron vendar los ojos y subimos al Jet hasta llegar al destino, ahí subimos a un auto

\- Abuelito Lory… mira… miraaa-

-¿Qué pasa Odette?-

-que pájaro es ese- señalo uno azul

-creo que se llama azulejo-

-jajaja- se escuchó la risa de Kuon y Kyoko

-es hermoso- prosiguió Odette –puedo tener uno?-

-No princesita- dijo Kuon dulcemente

-¿Por qué no papi?-

-porque ellos deben ser libres princesita, además ellos son especiales aquí en kyoto-

O.o ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en Kyoto? ¡Este muchacho como siempre sorprendiéndome!

-Kuon ESTA HACIENDO TRAMPA- le dije

-cómo puedo hacer trampa si usted fue el que me amaro la venda en los ojos-

-mmm…- ¬¬ -bueno ya vamos a llegar-

llegamos a una villa en kyoto que tienen Kuu y Juliena, adentro ya nos esperaban todos esperando fuimos entrando, yo iba dirigiendo a Kyoko para que no chocara con nada ante todo el cuidado de mi niña y mi futuro Nieto, Odette se encargó de dirigir a Kuon y gracias a dios que tiene unos excelentes reflejos jajajaja :)

-bien se pueden quitar las vendas- estos me obedecieron y se la quitaron

-Sorpresaaaa!- gritamos todos, hay estábamos todos, Kuu, Juliena, Maria, Yashiro, Kotonami, Chiori, los dueños de Durayama, los señores Fuwa, los hermanos Ishibashi, sawara, Ogata, Momose, kijima, murasame, Konoe, Hiou, etc. –FELICIDADES!-

-Gracias- dijeron los dos con una brillante sonrisa

La fiesta comenzó, no puedo quejarme, pude hacer una fiesta a mi gusto, jajaja y a lo grande como se debe de celebrar este tipo de amor, todo va bien, Kuu y Juliena y yo nos peleamos por la atención de Odette… Todos se divierten y se ve que… espera un minuto… ¬¬

-Kuu ¿dónde están Kuon y Kyoko?-

-mmm… no lo sé- se quedó un poco pensativo –ahora que lo recuerdo Kuon siempre se escapaba todos los días cuando estuvimos aqui en kyoto cuando el era pequeño- me dijo con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Bueno espero que se de su agrado esta segunda parte… Gracias por los comentario los quiero!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aniversario III**

Llegamos a la villa de mis padres en Kyoto, tantos recuerdos hay en ella de cuando era un niño, pero el mejor era cuando me escapaba de ella, para ir a un pequeño arroyo, que está a los límites de la villa me encantaba ir ahí porque ahí conocí a mi ángel .

Cuando entramos al jardín pudimos ver a toda nuestra familia y amigos que estaban ahí me dio mucha alegría verlos, volteé a ver a mi linda esposa, y ver su sonrisa de alegría hacia que mi corazón latiera aún más fuerte. No importa los años que pasen solo Kyoko es la única que hace que mi corazón se enloquezca por ella.

Daba gracias a dios que estuvieran mis padres y el presidente cuidando a Odette, aunque creo que más bien estaban peleando por su atención, ya que ella solo quería seguir a Yashiro, a veces creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y él la consciente demás, cada vez que me acompaña a un rodaje cuando regreso al camerino veo a Odette con muchos dulces o juguetes nuevos, pero bueno Yashiro se escusa diciendo que es su tío y como tío su deber es de consentirla.

Volví a la actualidad, vi a mi esposa inclinarse disimuladamente mientras tocaba levemente su vientre, me asuste y me acerque a ella

-amor ¿estás bien?- trate de disimular mi preocupación

-sí- me miro y sonrió, tomo mi mano -Ren está pateando siéntelo- coloco mi mano en su vientre y hay estaba sintiendo patear a mi segundo hijo, con el primer embarazo de Kyoko yo no pude estar mucho con ella ya que no sabíamos que estaba embarazada hasta que cumplió 7 meses y en ese tiempo yo estuve en América por 6 meses grabando una película. Aún recuerdo la llamada que me hizo Lory a mitad de grabación diciendo que Kyoko tuvo que ser hospitalizada de emergencia, Yashiro me hizo tomar el primer vuelo que pude, cuando llegue a Tokio, trate de llegar lo antes posible al hospital, cuando llegue me dijeron que Kyoko había entrado a cirugía… Sentía que el mundo se venía encima "que iba hacer si perdía a MI Kyoko" después de 8 horas de espera salió el doctor diciendo que tuvieron que hacer cesárea ya que el feto venía con muy poco liquido amniótico (oligohidramnios) y Kyoko se había aferrado a que no quería perderla… "Cesárea? feto? perderla?" yo me sentía perdido no sabía de qué hablaba, solo atine al entrar al cuarto donde estaba Kyoko y ahí alado de ella una pequeña cuna, y dentro una pequeña, con cabello dorado, me acerque y ella abrió sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos iguales a los que me vuelven loco, fue como amor a primera vista, Kyoko despertó y me vio aún recuerdo lo que dijo "Kuon, ella es nuestra hija, yo no sabía que estaba esperándola por poco la perdemos" me dijo entre llanto

-Kuon, amor estas bien?- escuche la voz de Kyoko

-es nuestro nene- dije no podía reprimir mi gran sonrisa y mi alegría al decirlo, estaba más que feliz, amo a mi princesa Odette, pero también siento un amor infinito por este pequeño que ni aun conozco, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

-si- ella sonrió

-te amo- le dije la abrace, me iba acercando para darle un beso pero…

-heee chicos están en público- dijo bromeando Kanae

-jaja Mouko san-

-¿Cómo te sientes Kyoko? espero que la estés cuidando bien Kuon san-

-claro que si Kanae san-

-más te vale, no quiero sustos como la última vez-

-Ho Mouko san esa vez-

-lo sé, ni siquiera tú sabias que estabas embarazada, haaaa pero bueno esta vez es lo contrario- acaricio el vientre de mi esposa y sonrió dulcemente

-Kotonami san!- le hablo Amamiya san

-bien me habla… por cierto Yashiro dijo que ya estaba todo listo ademas creo que todos están distraídos deberían aprovechar- guiño el ojo lo cual me hizo sonreír

-eh? Kuon de que habla Mouko san?-

-jajaja ya entenderás, así que señora Hizuri sería tan amable de acompañarme- le extendí mi mano caballerosamente

-jeje depende señor Hizuri me conviene- me miro pícaramente

-ho claro que si mi hermosa señora- ella tomo mi mano, nos escabullimos por el bosque ella no sabía adonde la llevaba, cuando nos fuimos acercándonos a un arbusto gigantesco lo moví, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-Corn- me miro con una sonrisa

-este es nuestro día amor no solo nuestro aniversario-

-lo sé, hace 18 años en este lugar nos conocimos-

-aún falta que veas algo más amor- le tome la mano y la comencé a dirigir a un pequeña manta de picnic, con una canasta y flores alrededor unas farolas muy estilo de hadas, Mi Kyoko no dejaba de sonreír, la solté para sacar un regalo que tenía en la canasta, me arrodille ante ella –Kyoko, amor, sé que ya estamos casados-

-Kuon- me miro

-pero aun así hay algo que quiero decirte-

-amor-

-sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida-

-lo sé-

-eres la persona más importante de mi vida, me has dado una hermosa familia, me has traído la alegría, y felicidad a mi vida… no sabría cómo vivir sin ti amor-

-ni yo sin ti amor, creo que fallecería sin ti-

-Kyoko, pasarías la vida conmigo- dije abriendo una caja con dos anillos los cuales al juntarse hacían un infinito y en medio un corazón con la piedra de corn, al separarse cada uno se quedaba con una mitad del corazón

-Kuon- fue lo último que escuche, lo último que vi fue a Kyoko lanzándose sobre mí

-espera Kyoko- la atrape haciendo que callera sobre mí –debes tener cuidado amor- la reñí mientras la checaba una vez que vi que ella y nuestro hijo estaban bien me volví a recostar en la manta y ella se subió sobre mi como si fuera la mejor almohada anatómica

Le sonreí dulcemente…

Kyoko es mi Luz, es mi amor y mi corazón, ella y solo ella es la única que hace que cada día mi corazón reacciones, con alegría, tristeza, miedo, preocupación, celos, terror, duda… pero sobre todo AMOR… puede pasar todo en esta vida, sin embargo lo único que tengo claro y seguro es el amor que siento por Kyoko y por mis hijos ellos son lo más importante para mi…

-Kyoko-

-¿Qué pasa Kuon?-

-TE AMO-

-YO TE AMO MAS MI CORN-

Kyoko se me acerco dulcemente su rostro junto con sus ojos me mostraba ese amor y ternura muy característico de ella, se acercó hasta que unió nuestros labios ella inicio el beso dulce y tierno, claro que me encantan esos besos, pero inconscientemente, siempre terminamos profundizando esos besos, la gire con cuidado dejándola sobre la manta en ningún momento rompí el beso y mucho menos ella, por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos me apoye sobre mi brazo para verla. Ella tenía su hermoso rostro levemente sonrojado

 **-SIEMPRE JUNTOS KYOKO-**

 **-SIEMPRE KUON-**

 **.**

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Gracias por seguirme en este pequeño fanfic espero que haya sido de su agrado y mil gracias por sus comentarios y a los que la pusieron en favoritos y la siguieron un infinito de gracias…

P.D. ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo me morí nunca me imaginé a Sanea así…


End file.
